A Bimbo's fate
by overlordofnobodies
Summary: Sakura and Karin decides to show the other girls that they are not boring by going to a rave and pretend to be a pair of slutty bimbos. Sadly nether of them thought there pretending will become reality. A porn fic. Dont like dont read
1. Chapter 1

I all was like the idea of smart woman becoming nothing more then sex driven bimbo. Of late I really like the idea of Sakura and Karin becoming after commission a few drawing. I really what a story base off of this idea. So asking for a friend for help We come up with this. It was mostly done for fun. So it is not the best story in the world. Plus I really just what some thing here with my name on it. Please take a look.

Mind you I dont own any of this beside the idea.

* * *

It was another boring, lonely night at the apartment where Sakura Haruno and Karin Uzumaki lived in Konoha village after the great Ninja War. Since then they had begun to live together and had become good friends, however the need for ninja in recent times had gone down.

Both girls and many of their companions still went on missions, but not as frequently, and found themselves with more down time than they knew what to do with. Once again Karin and Sakura were tossing back and forth ideas on what to do tomorrow.

"Say Sakura, maybe we can order a movie tonight." Karin offered as lay on the couch looking at her black glasses, Some time brushing a hand though her red hair that was short, pointy, and unkempt on the right side, while it is long, pin-straight and combed on the left side. She was wearing her normal lavender long sleeve shirt and short black shorts. She had taking off her long black thigh high stockings and black sandals for the night.

Sakura shook her head as she took of her boots and her ninja headband. Letting her shoulder lath pink hair cover her forehead. She had just got home from work. So she still had on her red shirt, with a light yellow shirt under it, and a navy-colored skirt.

"We did that already earlier this week. Something else."

"Well we could talk about that one new book series."

"No...God they were right." Sakura groaned, face palming in frustration. Karin looked over to Sakura in confusion.

"Who's right?"

"Ino, Tenten, and Temari. They're always saying we never do anything interesting." Sakura explained. "I want to prove them wrong though."

"Really? Well in that case I happen to know a really sweet fun place we can go." Karin said, "According to a few rumors there's supposed to be a really wild rave a couple villages over sometime soon. Apparently it'll be really good."

"How'd you find this out?" Sakura asked.

"Another former assistant of Orochimaru's is running it. She's not very bad, just wild. Anyway I think it would be fun to go, although we'd need some new clothes for the occasion so we blend in."

"Sounds like a plan, but seeing as no one there will know us. Let's get some really out there outfits that we would never wear otherwise."

"Right. We can even use aliases and act really out of character, but we need a place to buy them." Karin said before she remembered a place Naruto had suggested. "Oh, I know! There's a store in Tanzaku village that deals in all can of crazy clothes and accessory. We can go there tomorrow, then party."

Sakura smiled even more. This plan was sounding more and more interesting. "Alright. Then we'll go tomorrow night." she said as she imagined all the fun they'd have. Suddenly Sakura realized how late it was and yawned. "I guess we better get to bed so we can be ready for tomorrow."

"Right. Night Sakura."

"Night Karin."

* * *

The next day the two Kunochi set off for Tanzaku village and found the store, appropriately named the Kink closet.

Inside they saw various provocative and showy clothing. Some of it was cosplay, others unique pieces of clothing. At first Sakura was a little bothered by all of this, Looking at Karin from the corner of her eye, apparently so was she,

"Well you did say you what to get some really out there outfits. I can think of a better place." Karin said with a small laugh. Sakura just nodded her head in agreement as they walk over to the storeowner,

The store owner was a woman who had long platinum blonde hair that went all the way down to her large bubble butt. She had light blue eyes and her boobs were two sizes bigger than Tsunade's, Her face was coated in make-up. She also had half a dozen small earrings in her ears, Her outfit was little more then a hot pink blouse, which was tied up at the bottom to show her stomach, and jeans so tight that they revealed all of her curves, and the shirt's neck line was so low that the two kunoichi could see the edges of her nipples.

She smiled at them welcomingly.

"Like Hi! Here to buy some cute outfits?" she asked while giggling. Sakura and Karin were surprised by how air headed she sounded.

"Uh yes. We're looking for some outfits for a party we're going to," said Karin trying hard not to stare at the women.

"Oh down that away." the women said chirpily pointing with a 3in neon pink fingernail. Saying thank you to the woman, they walk down the aisle but once the two young women find what they were looking for. Neither Kunoichi moved, as both were afraid to make the first move. Taking a deep breath Sakura grabbed a small white shirt with the word Bimbo in pink.

"So what do you think?" Asked Sakura holding it in front of her.

"Not really your style." answered Karin." Plus I think it's some thing she would wear." Nodding her head toward the store owner.

"Well I also said we should get some thing we'll never wear otherwise, and what's better to blend in a wild rave than…..A pair ditzy bimbos. Not any can of bimbo but a pair of bimbo that make the store owner look normal "

Sakura felt a little bad calling the storeowner a bimbo, but could not think of a better word. From the look on Karin's face she was not to sure about what to say wither.

"Well if you are to afraid to be a bit wild and only a little out of character for just one night…." Sakura left the rest unsaid. Knowing full well what she was asking was a lot more wild and out character then they had plan, but after seeing the story owner. She knew what she wanted to dress like. 'Plus if Naruto can turn into a naked girl and walk around like it was nothing. Then I can dress like a bimbo at a rave for one night. Cha!' Sakura thought heated.

"Well.." Karin said slowly "…If you can pretend to be a bimbo, then I can be a even bigger one!"

With that both Kunochi started to pick out there outfits. Each of them trying to out do the other. If one got high heels the other would get even taller high heels. When one showed the other same fake 1in nails the other would simple got even longer nails. This went on until both Kunoichi's arms were filled with things.

"Like wow. That's a lot of cute clothes." the store owner giggled as Sakura and Karin put their items down.

"Thanks. "Answered Sakura "Um do you have anything really special? You now some thing that will make us..." She really did not what to say bimbo like.

Thankfully Karin cover her by saying" Make us more curvy. Like you! We want to meet a lot of hot guys at the party." Karin put that last part in, hoping that will help get the bimbo to show them something good.

"Ohh, Some thing special that will help you get a lot of hotties?" asked the story owner putting a fingernail on her lower lip like she was in deep thought. "Well I, like, have this one really nice scroll my grandmom made. She founded the store and said to only give it to deserving customers. It'll cost a bit, but if you use it it's supposed to give you a super totally cute and sexy body."

"We'll take it." Both girl said at the same time. The woman then jumped up and down, clapping, her breast bouncing out of her skimpy top. Sakura and Karin could only stare in shock as the women did not even seem to realize her breast were bear to them.

"Awesome!" she said as she handed it over along with their other things. She also gave them a third bag with what she said was gift for buying so many things. As Sakura and Karin left shaking their heads she recalled something. "Oh poopie, I forgot to warn them not to keep the jutsu on for more than four hours...Oh well."

* * *

Later that night the girls were at the village. They had rented a room with a single queen size bed for the night at a Inn by the club.

Both girls were looking at the huge crowd of people through the window.

"Wow, this really does look like a wild party. I can't wait to brag to the others once we get in." Sakura snickered to her friend as they watched the massive building swell with guests, all of them excited and eager.

"Yeah, same here." Karin agreed as she opened the scroll and read it. "It warns that you should not wear any clothes when you activate the jutsu." Quickly both girls undressed themselves until they stood naked in front of each other.

"Are you ready to do this?"

"Yeah!"

A second later both girls performed the jutsu and a large puff of purple and pink smoke engulfed them respectively. When it faded. Both girls looked at each other and gasped. While they could tell they were each other, a stranger wouldn't if they ever saw them back to normal, or their friends.

"Oh wow! We make Naruto's sexy jutsu look down right plain!" yelled Karin as she cupped her breast. Her once nearly flat chest was now enormous, bigger than even the Hokage. Karin was shock thou win she saw that Sakura breast were one or two inches bigger then even hers!

"It look's like she had two beach balls glued to her chest!" thought Karin

"I now, this is great! It actual jutsu just like Tsunade's, everything is real. Well for the most part." Sakura said why her hands roaming over her chest.

Even though her breast were so big they hardly seemed to droop at all, and they jiggled wildly when she moved her chest, even when breathing. They were still too firm to be real. Plus her areolas were now a few shade darker then her skin and 4in across .With her nipples being almost the size of a salt shaker and seem to be permanently erect as well. A quick look at Karin's chest said hers where the same.

'Could she make them look any more fake looking?' thought Sakura as her hands began to roam lower. While her waist was much the same, her hips and thighs were wider. Giving her an extreme hourglass figure. 'Wow even my butt feels too round and firm to be real.' She added as she fit her butt. Which fit like someone had taking two large soccer balls and put one in each cheek.

Looking at each other both girls began to laugh and giggle wildly.

"That grandmom most have been a porn star or some thing. I mean it's not just are breast and butt's but even are hair is longer and shiner!" giggled Sakura as she flick her now long hair out. Winch reach down past her waist. Why Karin's reach well past her knees.

"Hair nothing! Have you look at our lips? Both of them." said Karin with a small smile as she fingering her huge, swollen lips. It was as if they were stung by bees.

"What do you mean? Sakura only look at Karin in confusing until she pointed to her crotch. Sakura had to use one of the two mirrors on the wall to see thanks to her breast but when Sakura finally did look at her crotch she gasped and quickly covered her womanhood with her hands.

"Fuck! She really was a porn star!" This caused Karin to nearly double over in laugher.

"This is not funny!" shouted Sakura as she moved her hand to see her vagina again. Beside be as bare down there as though she was when she was still twelve, Her vagina lips were indeed much redder and puffer then they were before. Even her clit was twice it original size.

'Oh god I'm even a little wet.' thought Sakura as she saw she lips glisten in the light on the room. She could even fill a bit of heat in her groin.

"How can you not be shocked?" asked Sakura after a quick peek at Karin's crotch to see that hers was no different.

"Because I knew it was going to look like that. I wouldn't be surprised if that story owner has sex every night. Especially with the way she flashed us her breasts and didn't seem to care." said Karin wiping a tear from her eye from laughing to much. Wrapping her extremely long hair around one arm so it will not get tangled, Karin walk over to her bag from the Kink Closet.

"Well there's no point stopping now and it's not like where going as far as show them to people. I'll dress in the bathroom why don't you dress out here and then we help each with the small things?"

Sakura could just nod as she still in shock, but could not stop a little laugh as she watched Karin's now basketball size butt cheeks wiggle side to side as she walked toward the bathroom.

"Are you done yet!" yelled Sakura after finishing putting on her outfit.

"Just finishing my hair." Karin called from the bathroom. Sakura just sighed as she went back to the mirror to put on her makeup. After she caked her lips in lipstick. Sakura heard the bathroom door open. Sakura cloud only look in shock and awe at how much her friend had changed.

Karin had used a purple hair ribbon tie in a bow to put her hair up in a high straight pony tail on one side why keeping the other side short and spiky. She had all so put a nose stub shape as a flower on. Her once plain face was now covered in fire engine red lipstick, blue eyeshadow and a reddish blush. She had also traded her black rim glasses for a ruby red rim pair with rhinestone on the edge as well.

As Sakura's eyes moved lower. She saw that her friend had on a lavender mesh halter-top that covered most of her breasts. Though due to how stretched the mesh was, Sakura could easy see her erect nipple through the top.

Before Sakura could look any lower. Karin began to slowly walk toward her. Make a clicking rattling sound with ever step due to the 6in shiny black high heel with little bow at the top of them. As well ad the dozen or so pieces of fake jewelry she wore all over her body. Everything from a pair of huge mult stone earrings to several different type and color bracelets on her arms and legs. She even had two thick rings on each large nipple

Making a sharp turn that sent her breast shaking and butt wiggling. She looked over her shoulder. Placing a hand that now had fake 3in fingernails with bright red at the begin and end in black on her hips. Karin spoke in an air headed voice. "Like what do you think of my totally cute ass in this hot shorts?"

Sakura could not help but grin. Thanks to the dark purple latex booty shorts that where a size to small so they look like it was painted on. As well as the long black and purple strip stockings Karin all ready ample rear end and sharply legs look even bigger then before.

"Oh they make you look like totally hot!" Sakura said in what she hope was a bimbo like voice.

"So do I look super cute or what?" ask Sakura as she spin in a small circle. Nearly falling on her face do to not being use to her beach ball size breast and the rose pink 6in high hell boots with a row of small white bows running down the front and a white band at the top.

Karin gave her a big goofy smile as she looked over the little bimbo her friend had become.

The first thing she noticed was that Sakura had put her hair in pig tails much like Naruto's sexy jutsu that reach pest her waist . Using two hair ties with different color heart shape beads to tie each tail up. She was wearing a red headband with the word SUCKER in pink instead of her forehead protector. Sakura had also caked her face in bubblegum pink lipstick, a pinkish blush and glitter green eye shadow.

Sakura also had a lot of fake jewelry on. There were a ring on each finger, a heart shaped navel ring, a large dark pink bracelet over her white fingerless elbow gloves on each arm and three huge hoop earrings in each ear.

Sakura's main outfit was a red latex tube top that came down just enough to cover her nipples and came up to her mid-waist. With a hole in the middle of her chest that was sort of a window into her shirt. A white outline was around circle. Karin could see about half of Sakura's large nipples though the hole as well as the nipple bar she had put in them. Her lower half was covered by a white vinyl mini skit that barely cover half her large ass and hugged her like a second skin.

"You're like super totally cute!' answer Karin when she was done looking but Sakura seem to busy. Before Karin could ask what Sakura was staring at, she pointed a 3in glitter green fingernail at her crotch.

"What is that?"

It took Karin a moment to realize Sakura was not talk about the camel toe she was sporting.

"Oh that my sexy pussy rings. Looky." Karin pull down her booty short that she could show the two big captive bead rings she had put on each of her lips. One with a K on the bead why the other had a U on it. Also she showed Sakura that she had not put on any panties so people could see them even with her shorts on. She was a little despondent when Sakura only clapped her hands together and said cute.

Karin gave a small laugh when Sakura bent over to get some thing out of her bag. Not bothering to bend her knees so Karin easy saw that she was not wearing any kind of underwear as well . Sakura all so had two captive bead ring on each of her lip but with a S and H instead of the K and U. The smile that Sakura shot at Karin meant as well as said any thing she had thought up. So had she.

"Ok now that we have the outfits on. Lets add the final touches." Said Sakura in her normal voice holding what looked like a bag of words and symbols ." but first I what you to have this. I thought it be good on you."

Karin just smiled when Sakura polled a leather collar that matched her hair. It had the word SKANKY written on it in a child like handwriting. She had seen Sakura pick it out.

'Well two can play that game.' thought Karin as she put it on.

"Thanks. I have something for you too." Karin told Sakura as she walk back into the bathroom. Karin could not help but smile bigger at Sakura, who pouted when she showed her the purple spike leather collar with the word SLUTTY on it.

" I should have seen this coming." Sakura said when she was put on the collar.

"Yes you should have. Now turn around." Karin said as she pulled out a symbol from the bag.

Bending down Karin place the symbol right above Sakura butt. Putting a little chakra into it. When she moved her hand away the symbol stay. Karin could not tell at all that it was not a real tattoo.

" I can't believe you gave me a tramp stamp." said Sakura as she looked at tattoo in the mirror. The symbol started much like the Leaf symbol but after the circle it made a heart shape.

"Don't worry about it. I want the same thing. Oh and pick out the next one." Karin told Sakura as she turned around from her. After giving Karin her tramp stamp. Sakura draw out two big BIMBO with little wing at the begging and end of the word from the bag.

" Seeing that is what we are acting like. Might as well have the word on somewhere." Sakura said has she placed the word right on her left breast. Karin nodded her head in agreement as she did the same.

" I now we agree to go full out on the hole bimbo thing but I think we may have gone a bit to far. We look more like Bimboslut then just bimbos." Karin told Sakura as they looked at their finished selves in the mirrors. She had added another six tattoos to the two others. A beauty mark under her left eye, WHORE on her upper left arm and a rose on her right shoulder. As well a half moon between her breast at the top. Karin had let Sakura pick the last one. So she had pick Fuck for Karin's left butt cheek and had placed Doll on her right.

"I think you are right but it is just for one night and it's not like any one can tell it us. Plus we can all was come back and change back."

Sakura had place a circle petal around the upper half of her left arm, Hooker on her right thigh and a heart at the corner of her left eye. See Karin's moon. Sakura had place a star in the same place. Seeing as Karin had let her pick out one, Sakura had let her pick out one as well. So she had SIZE QUEEN on her belly.

"Well then why don't we go to that club and show those girl we're not boring even more wild then any of them." said Karin in her normal voice before switch into to a more ditzy type voice." and to get some real Hotties to play with our smoking hot bodies!" moving her hand down the side of her body.

Yeah!" shouted Sakura in a high pitch voice as she throw her fist in to the air.

Both girls giggled as they walk toward the door.

"Wait!" Sakura called right when Karin hand touch the doorknob.

" What about that?"

Karin look at what Sakura was pointing to. It's was the gift bag the owner had given them. It was still in the corner where they had put it when they first had got the room.

"Forget about it. I don't even want to know what's in it, and it not likely to be anything we need anyway." Karin told Sakura as she open the door.

Walking out the door they headed toward the club.

* * *

Well that was the first part of the story.I hope ever one did not think it was to bad. The second part will have the sex bits and that will be up in a week or two.

If any one would like to see what Sakura and Karin look like as bimbo. Just look here

sandybelldf deviantart com/art/Bimbo-s-Fate-295394383


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the wait. I had to do a few thing and a few other thing took longer then I thought they would. Any way here you go.

Now there a lot of mindless lemons here. So dont like dont read. All so I lose my beta so it may not be that good at the end.

* * *

Luckily for Sakura and Karin no one saw them as they exited the Inn and head for the Rave.

"What should we call each other?" Sakura ask Karin as they walk down the walkway..

"Let just stay with our real names. I mean beside are hair color. We look nothing like are normal self. " answer Karin.

"Now get ready. There's the lined to the entrances."

As they got closer to the line of people waiting to go in to the Rave. A few people begin to notice them. At first most of the people just glare at them or shouted thing like "Put some clothes on!" or "You should be a shame of your self!". But as they got closer to the entice and more and more people saw them. The glare's become looks of lust and the shouts become hoot, whistle and cat calls,. Both girls were shock when they realized that some of the cat calls were coming from other girls.

With the idea that no one would realize who they were and what ever they did will stay here. Sakura and Karin walk become a slow strut. Their hips and butts swinging tauntingly from side to side while their huge breast bounced happily in front of their hourglass frames. This cause the hoots and call to become even louder as they strutted by.

Not one person tried to stop them as they cut all the way to the entrances. There they were finally stopped by a huge beefy bald man with a cigar crushed between his teeth.

"1580 ryo each to get in." said the man in a voice that sounded like rocks grinding together.

Sakura and Karin look at each other from the corner of their eyes as neither one of them had ever thought to bring any money. Steeling herself Karin put her arms under her breast and push them together. Why leaning toward the man tell she was just barley touching him with her large bouncy breasts.

"Could you, like, let us in? We'll pay you back later." Karin purred licking her plump lips to give the man the idea what she meant by pay. While trying very hard not to cough as the man smelled like two-week-old cigars and sweat.

Seeing what Karin was doing. Twirling a strand of her pink hair around her finger  
Sakura leaned in just as close.

"Fer sure we would love to play with you later." Sakura giggle before placing her one of her fingers in her mouth and begin to suck it.

The huge man eyes seem to shoot out of his head and his jaw dropped. The cigar fall to the ground but the man did not seem to notice it. He stood like that for a few seconds before coughing into a meaty fist.

"You can go in." said the huge man as he step to the side. Both girls giggle wildly to each other before they head in side but as they past the man he said in a low voice.

"I get off in three hours. I expect my payment then."

"It's a date." Karin answer brushing a long finger nail a cross his large chest as they walk by. Sakura partly turned around, put two finger to her lip and blew him a kiss as they walked down the hallway.. As soon as they were out of eye sight both girl burst into laughter.

"I can't believe he fell for it! Did you see the look on his face!" asked Karin between laughs.

"I know. I thought his brain had stopped working there for a moment. Oh, do you believe the way he smell?"

"Oh god no! Are you kidding? It's like he never learned to take a bath, but we did say we would pay him back."

"Yeah we did. So we have to still be here when he gets off in three hours." Sakura said before both girl burst into laughter once more. Neither girl had any intention of being there when the huge man came looking for his payment.

Sakura and Karin soundly stop there laughing as they walk out of the hallway and into the main room.

The room was crowded with people and several bright neon lights. There were people dancing about to loud music and numerous people talking and doing many different and strange things.

"So, like, what do you want to do first?" asked Karin in a high-pitched voice. Now that they were there she really had no idea what to do.

"Let's show off our sexy bodies by shaking them! " whooped Sakura as she took Karin by the arm and pulled her to the dance floor.

Once they got to the dance floor. Sakura begin to move her body to the loud music though Karin would have not really call it dancing, but due to all the people that started looking at them. Karin thought it was a good idea to start the night. So she began to dance as well.

At first Sakura and Karin just moved their bodies to the music, but as they continued to dance they started to bump each others' butts together and standing back to back lowered themselves to the floor while their hands roamed over their bodies. By the end of the music both Sakura and Karin was doing little more then shaking their boobs and slapping each other's bubble butts. When the music finally stop both girl's jumped up and down like little excited girls.

"That was like totally fun!" Sakura announced. Her body had a shiny oily look to it. Like she had rubbed body oil all over her or had just been dancing for an hour nonstop.

"Wow we really worked up a sweat for not dancing too long.." thought Karin aloud as she saw that her body had a oily shine to it as well." It must be because of the lights or some thing."

Pushing that thought away Karin said " It was like totally awesome but I'm like really thirsty. Let go to the bar and get some drinks."

"K! Maybe we can get some for free if we ask nicely." answered Sakura. Pushing her boobs together to show what she meant by nicely. This caused them to giggle wildly as they headed toward the bar but as soon as they got there. A woman with a short spiked haircut passed a cocktail with a strawberry on the glass rim to them.

"On the house thanks to that table." said the bartender before walking away.

Taking their drinks. Sakura and Karin look at the table the bartender had nod to. It had three boys at it as well as one girl with all four looking at them.

"Watch this." Sakura told Karin as she took her strawberry and swirled it in her drink. She then brought it to her mouth and started to tauntingly suck the liquid off of it.

Karin could not help but giggle a little from the look on the group's faces. Giving them a big sexy smile. Karin took her strawberry as well and teasingly began to lick the fruit clean.

"Let go over there and have like some more fun with them." giggle Karin at they finished their cocktails. Sakura nodded her head up and down in agreement.

Getting another cocktail. Sakura and Karin strutted over to the table. Once they got over to the table the girl who was wearing a dark blue shirt and baggy black pant winked and grinned at them.

"So did you like your cocks?" the girl ask in a sexual, aggressive tone.

"Yeah. They were like super yummy ."Sakura and Karin said at the same time in high pitched voices. Either girl did not get why the guys suddenly broke out in snickers.

"Likely due to the drinks." they thought as both of them did not drink much. So they just giggled along as they saw what was funny.

"Now now boys, be nice to the pretty little cunts." said the girl in a very low voice that Sakura and Karin did not hear before saying in a normal one. "Any way I'm Evaine. The dark one in the large coat is Swain, the guy wearing only a pair of pants and scars is Talon, and the one with wild hair and vest is Wick." said Evaine pointing to each guy as she said his name and each one waved or nodded as they were named. Everyone had a single bottle of beer in front of them.

The girls wiggled their fingers back at them before sitting down at the table.

"If you don't mind me asking but we were talking and we'd like to know…Are your breast real?" Swain ask in a deep voice.

Karin was about to answer him but Sakura had beat her to it.

"Nope they are fake! See." chirped Sakura has she took Swain's hand and place it on her huge chest. Swain eyes widened for half a seconded before becoming normal again.

"Mmm yes they are very fake but why did you get fake breast and make them so big as well?" Swain asked as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Because boy like huge boobs and fake ones are more kewl then boring real ones silly." purred Sakura as she pushed her fat tit more in to Swain's hand. She shivered a little as he brushed his hand over her hard nipple.

"Phift any one can get fake knocker like that but the boys really like a big piece of ass like this!' Karin called as she got on her chair and thrust her big bubble butt into Swain's face. She giggled when Swain removed his hand from Sakura boob to squeezed one of her ass cheeks.

Karin and Sakura now they were taking it a bit too far but after the drinks a pink haze seemed to have covered their minds.

"We are supposed to be acting like bimbos and this is how bimbos act." Sakura thought happily as she nodded her head yes when Talon ask if he could feel her tits as well.

Both girl were filled with pride in their acting skills when they heard Wick telling Evaine in a low voice how they were even bigger bimbos than they had thought.

"So ladies. Me and Talon saw you dancing earlier and would like to know if you would like to dance with us?" Wick asked after talking to Evaine.

"For sure!" cheer Karin with Sakura only a heart beat behind her. Karin grapping Wick hand while Sakura groped Talon.

The girls took the guys to the dance floor. The music was slower than the last time. So Karin simply swayed to the music but when she had turned her back to Wick. She gasped as he took that moment to pull her to his chest and felt the large bulge in his pants.

"Wow his dick is like really big." Karin thought dimly as she unconsciously began to rub the bulge between her big ass cheeks. This seemed to be what Wick was looking for as his hand started to move over Karin body. Karin could only shiver as Wick's hands move to play with her hard nipples and her rings.

Looking though lust filled eyes. Karin saw Sakura and Talon were sharing a messy kiss. Their tongues twirled around each other leave a ring of drool between them before smashing their lips together again. Sakura had pressed her huge fake tits against Talon's chest while he had grabbed her bubble butt. Pushing her even closer to him. Some times Sakura's hips would buck again Talons.

Karin could not look at Sakura any more as Wick had began to kiss her neck. Karin let out a lustful moan at the feeling. Closing her eyes Karin let her self sink into the warm felling that had begin to grow in her crotch.

When Karin open her eyes again she saw that she was walking back to the table with Evaine.

"Like, giggle, where is Wick?" asked Karin happily as she look around for him. The pink haze that had covered her mind before had turned into a pink fog making it hard to remember where he had gone.

Evaine look at her side way before throwing her head back laughing.

"Wow you really are nothing more than a dumb tart aren't you!" said Evaine as she laughed.

Karin felt a bubble of anger rise up out of the pink fog as she knew that was not nice, but it was squished down as Evaine smashed her thin lips again her fuller ones. Karin let out a pleasure moan as she felt Evaine's tongue move over her lip before diving into her mouth to play with her waiting tongue.

Once Evaine move back from the kiss. Karin had forgot all about be called a dumb tart and giggled happily as she play with her hair.

"And that is why I love you girls. I have played with bimbos like you before, but never as slutty as you two. I mean you looks alone screams fucking whore but the way you two act takes it to another level!"

Karin did not hear a word Evaine said as she was to busy cooing as the Evaine had gripped one of Karin's nipple rings and started to pull her by it as she talk. Sending lustful waves of pleasure that ran down to her all ready wet pussy.

Once Karin and Evaine got back to the table. Karin smiled blissfully as she saw Sakura giggle happy as she let Wick pick large nuts out of her cleavage with his mouth while taking a messy drink from a beer bottle. Karin dimly realized there where a lot more beer bottles and glasses than before.

"Seeing as you're up Evaine. Mind if you go and get us some more beers?" Talon ask as he help up his half full bottle.

"Fine, but we trade bimbos." said Evaine letting go of Karin nipple ring and pushing her into Swain lap. In minutes Karin began to nip at Swain's neck as she grinded her hips against his.

"Well come on you pinked hair slut." Evaine said as she grasped one of Sakura's long ponytails. Sakura whined as she was pull away but the whines quickly turned to lustful giggles as Evaine let go of her hair and squeezed her bubble butt instead.

Before they could reach the bar Sakura spotted Ino, Tenten and Temari sittiing by the wall on some leather love seats.

"What the fuck got you all worked up?" Evaine ask as Sakura began to jump up down in excitement.

"I, like, see some of my girl friends over there, giggle, and I totally what to get Karin and giggle, see if they can rec..re… like now who we are. As we are like supposed to be acting like sexy bimbo girls. Which is like, so much more giggle fun then I thought it would be!" Sakura babbled happy.

Evaine just shook her head as she did not get a word Sakura had said.

"You now what? Fuck it. It's not like it will be hard to find a pair of fucking whores like you two anyway but you have to do some thing for me first." Evaine said before walking over to a man that was taking photos of people. After the man had handed over his camera Evaine took Sakura by the arm and head back to the table.

As they got to the table. Sakura bust into another fit of the giggle as she saw Karin had put a beer bottle between her huge boobies and where pushing them up to pour the drink into her mouth. She mostly poured it over her self then in her mouth. Making her top even more see though than it was before .

"Ok boys say bye to the little cunts as they have to go." Evaine told the guys. Each of their face look like they just had there most favorite new toy taking away.

"Now before you fucking stupid bimbos go. I what you two to stand side by side each other so I can take your photo." Evaine told Sakura and Karin in a mocking sweet voice shaking the camera in front of them . The girls did as they were told happily.

"Good. Now turn around and bend over like the good little skinks that you are."

The guy where now roaring with laughter as Karin and Sakura did as Evaine had said. Evaine was biting her lip trying not to laugh.  
" Now if you don't mind. Can you show me your cute little snatch?" Evaine ask.

"Um you like promise not giggle to show any one the pic?"

"Oh I promise." Evaine answer in a tone that said that she was lying though her teeth but Sakura and Karin did not realize she was lying do to the pink fog that cover there minds.

"K!" both girls blissful announce as they show off there dripping wet pussy Both girls giggle at each other as the club air tickled their exposed pussies.

"That's fucking perfect!" Evaine cried taking the photo.

"Thanks for let me take a photo. Now you two go have fun." Evaine said with a evil smile as she lower the camera.

"Bye!' Karin and Sakura giggle as they walk away. Though they had to stop after two step as they forgot to cover their pussies.

"Like they were, giggle, really fun." Karin said after putting her booty shorts back on right.

"For sure, giggle, but they where dumbheads. they thought we were really bimbos."

"That's because we are like so, giggle, good at playing bimbos" said Karin as she stuck out her tits proudly making her all ready huge rack look even bigger.

"So why did we have to leave?"

"Oh I saw Ino, Tenten and Temari, giggle, some where and though be like a super good idea to go to them and have some fun, giggle!" Sakura told Karin in a fit of giggles.

" That is so kewl but where are they?" asked Karin looking around.

After a few moments of searching they spotted there friends to there left. Giving each other big grins. Karin and Sakura headed over to them.

Luckily for them Ino, Tenten and Temari were talking too much to each other to notice them. Right when Sakura and Karin were almost right behind Temari they jumped on her.

"What the hell!" yelled Temari as she got out of her seat. Letting Karin and Sakura fall into a pile, their hair, breast and legs on the leather couch.

Ino and Tenten's jaws dropped at the giggling pile, while Temari's face grow red in anger.

"Who the hell are you two and why did you jump on me?" ask Temari in a barely control anger voice.

"We're bimbo kunoichi!" both girls giggled as they untangled themselves from each other. The name had just popped into their heads and both of them really liked the sound of it.

"Don't you mean Kunoichi?" asked Tenten in disbelief at the two girls in front of her.

"Yeah that it, giggle!"

"Ok but why did you jump on our friend like that?" asked Ino in a slow voice like, she was talking to small child.

"Like, because it was, giggle, fun silly head." Sakura said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Plus she's cute. Like, she makes my pussy all warm and tingly." Karin cooed as she gave Temari a lustful smile why she rubbed her legs together.

Whatever anger Temari had slipped away as she try to open her mouth to say some thing but nothing came out.

"Really? I think the one in the purple top is cuter. I just what to like, lick and suck those cute tits of hers. Though they, giggle, are not that big. " purred Sakura licking her puffy lips at the thought.

Ino quickly covered her chest at this, wishing she had put on a different top.

"Look here.." Tenten started to say, but she was cut off by Karin.

"Oh we're like sorry. We would love to play with you too!" Sakura nodded dumbly in agreement.

Tenten's nose wrinkled in disgust at the thought.

"Ok that's it!" shouted Temari finally finding her voice" You go or we go but we're not taking going to take any more of this."

Karin and Sakura just looked at each other before bursting into a fit of giggles,

"Oh I get it giggle! You're like a boring stick in the mud!" giggled Sakura.

"Like, we can help you." purred Karin as she got up and put her arms around Temari neck.

"Now to have some real fun." Karin cooed right before smashing her lips against Temari's in a sloppy kiss. Temari quickly push Karin away scraping at her mouth with her arm.

"Why you!" sneered Temari raising her fist as to hit Karin in the face, but before she could a loud voice that sound like rocks grinding together called out.

"Hey you two!"

All five girls turn their heads to see the large man that was at the front door coming towards them.

"You two. I want my payment now." the man said pointing a sausage sized finger at Karin and Sakura. Giving Temari a big grin, Karin walked over to the man.

"Like great timing. You can totally help us out and stuff." Karin said as she took the man's arm while taking a look at the huge bulge in his pants. Sakura quickly came over and took his other arm. Both girl lightly placed his arms between their huge tits as they took him over to the leather couch.

"Yeah we can, like, pay you back and like totally show this girl how to have fun." Sakura giggled. Making the beefy man sit. Sakura and Karin took a seat on either side of him.

"What are...?" Temari's words died on her lips as Karin and Sakura gave her big lustful smile before unzipping the man pants.

Everyone's jaws dropped as the man's meaty dick pop out of his pants. The man close his jaw with a snap and hurriedly looked around. Why he did hope for something like this as payment? He never thought the pair of slutty bimbos would do it in front of people.

Sakura and Karin were in awe at the man's thick cock. Being only have half erect it was already 6 inches long. Feeling a deep hunger and need in their bellies the girls sled down to the floor tell they were kneeling in front of the man's dick.

Sharing a quick look both girls began to feverishly suck the man off. As soon as their plump lips touched the man's meaty cock both Sakura and Karin gave off a deep lustful moan, as it was the most wonderful thing they had ever tasted. Even his musky smell seemed to turn the girls on as their juices began to flow like a river down their legs.

Tenten, Ino and Temari on the other hand were in complete shock and horror at what they were seeing. They could hardly believe it; no matter how much they tried they couldn't stop staring at the sickening sight in front of them. Their disgust only grew as the two whores did not stop or slow down as they started to play with them selves.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Ino thought queasily. As she saw the two bimbos keep a hand between there legs as they continued to suck the man off.

"This feels, like so great!" Sakura thought as she took as much of the now 10 inch shaft down her throat as she could before pulling her head back. Some times she grazed her teeth against the thick shaft as she pull back or licked the head like it was the best lollipop in the world. Karin mostly played with the man's egg sized balls. She kept putting them in her mouth to suck on them or simply wrapped her tongue around one. A few times Karin would follow Sakura up the shaft letting her tongue drag along it.

"Here it comes!" Karin thought happily as felt the man's dick quiver. Somehow knowing that he would soon cum. Karin placed her hungry mouth on his head so she would not miss a single drop, but Sakura pushed her out of the way. Pushing back and forth Karin and Sakura began to fight to see who would get more cum.

The large man had be silent for most of this time so not to draw attaching but seeing as he was so close now. Grabbing each girl by the hair with a grow'. He shove their mouths onto each side of his large head and with a deep beastlike moan he came. Both girls tried to swallow as much yummy fluid as they could but do to how there mouth where place. Much of the whitish cream spray on to there faces and huge boobs in thick and Sakura giggle to them self at how good the warm cum felt out there bodys.

With a deep sigh the big man let go of Sakura and Karin's hair and seemed to past out.

Turning around to see Ino, Temari and Tenten still frozen in place as they were under some type of jutsu. Karin and Sakura giving each other a big smile before turning back to the other and saying.

"That's like, how Bimbo Kunochi have fun giggle!"

As soon as the words left there mouths. Tenten gave angry yell and threw her self at the two. Karin and Sakura where to shock to do any thing but luckily Temari stepped in and held her back while Ino gripped her from behind.

"Cool it Tenten!"

"Yeah it's not worth it!"

"I don't care!" Tenten yelled at the top of her lungs. "I will not let those freaks disgrace the name Kunochi any more then they have already! So let me go!"

Ino and Temari began to drag the screeching Tenten away but before they got to far Karin and Sakura heard them say some thing that cut the pink fog like a knife.

"Good thing Sakura and Karin don't come to places like this. They would have killed those dumb whores."

"Yeah. Good thing you can all was count on them to be the smart ones and not some idiotic fake breasted sluts like those two."

Karin and Sakura just set there suddenly remembering ever thing they had done that night.

"What have we done?" thought Karin as she remembered how they let complete strangers touch their bodies in sexual ways or how they made complete fools of themselves. She did not even want to think of what they had just done in front of their friends. The worst part was that she loved every moment and still did. Karin knew if she turn around and saw the man's penis. She would have happily sucked it again or even let him fuck her right then and there.

Karin was brought out of her thoughts as she heard Sakura mumbling. Turning her head. Karin saw Sakura rocking back and forth . When Sakura realized Karin was watching her. She mumbled something about them being right. Looking Karin in the face. Karin saw Sakura's cum cover face and realize what she meant.

Karin licked her lips nervously immediately wishing she had not as she tasted some of the semen on her lip, which sent a lustful shiver down her body.

"Can you remember how to undo the jutsu?" Sakura asked in a worried tone. Karin opened her mouth to answer but realized she did not remember it and instead shook her head no.

"Me neither. I can still feel that pink fog inside my head. I think it's best if we go back and try to undo the jutsu before it to late."

Karin nod her head in agreement before weakly getting to her feet, not bothering to wipe off the cum that was still on her face and breasts. Helping Sakura get to her. Both girls rush to the exit to leave the large man passed out on the leather couch.

Karin and Sakura both gasped as they exited the building. Nearly falling to their knees as the cold night air hit their sweat covered bodies.

"Let's hurry." Sakura said, trying not to think about how good the night air felt on her hot bare flesh. Karin nodded, but she was busy biting her lip to stop herself from moaning out loud. Running as fast as their bodies would allow they headed for their room but after only running a few yards Sakura and Karin found themselves slowing down to more of a strut as the pink fog slow creep back over there minds.

"Like I can't stop playing with myself, giggle, and the pink fog is making it hard to, giggle, think and stuff again giggle." Karin moaned as she tried to keep her hand at her side but no matter how hard she tried she find her self tugging down her shirt so she could play with her nipple rings, sending a shiver though her engorged nipples. She even found herself pulling down her shorts a bit so she could finger her soaking wet pussy or sticking a finger or two up her tight ass hole. This scared her the most as she found herself loving the feeling. It felt so good it made her eyes rolled back into her head!

"We have giggle to get back to our, um, room or we will, giggle, be like totally real, giggle, Bimbo Kunochi pe-perm- forever." Sakura answered breathleslys as she pulled her hand from out of her risqué mini skirt. Her other hand was already moving to take it's place playing with her wet pussy ring. Trying very hard to remover her hand from her pussy. Sakura did not relies her other hand had pull her top down. Letting her tit bounce free. She cooed when she found her fingers rolling her large hot nipples between her long fingers, making her eyes cross and sending shivers across her body.

When Sakura and Karin finally got to their room both of them fell to the floor as soon as they opened the door, as neither of them could stand any more do to being so hot and horny.

" Like there it is!" giggle Sakura as she spotted the scroll where they had left it.

Leaving a moaning Karin who had pulled off her booty shorts to better play with her bald snatch by the door. Sakura slowly begin to crawl on all four to the scroll. Try not to lose her self to the feeling of her knocker rubbing across the cool hard floor. Sakura reached out a hand to get the scroll but just as her fingernails touched it Sakura was tackled from behind.

"Like, what are you doing!" shouted Sakura as she rolled onto her back to see Karin was the one that tackled her. Her eyes that once shined with intelligent and wit now only showed stupidity and lust. Karin gave Sakura a big lustful smile as she started to hump her leg like a bitch in heat.

"I like don't what to be like a, um, dumb bimbo." Sakura begged as she tried to forcibly push Karin off of her.

"Like, why not Sakura-chan! It's like so kewl! Just think of all the fun we had letting those boys play with our bodies like the sexy dolls we are, or how good it was to suck that big yummy cock in front of our friends. " Karin giggled as she grinded her wet pussy against Sakura's leg even harder.

"We don't need to know all those boring old names and numbers and things. They're like sooo not fun. Girls like us shouldn't, giggle, like use their brains away, they should be dressing in sexy little outfits, giggle, and get fuck by all the hot guys and cute girls." babbled Karin her voice dripping with a sexual tone.

Sakura shook her head no. Trying with all her of her might not to listen to Karin's sweet words and to remember how it was not good to let people play with her sexy body, even though it was fun. Or how it was bad to suck yummy dick in front of people, but they were her friends and they should now how much she loved sucking big cocks.

Karin pouted as she saw her friend still fighting what she was, but her face brightened when a idea flouted out of the pink fog.

"Like I know what you need Sakura-chan ! You just need those nasty old thoughts eaten out of you! See as I'm your totally BFF. I would love to do it. Plus pussy is like just as super yummy as dick." Karin purred as she removed Sakura's skirt before she parted her legs to get to her soaked snatch.

"I don't want you to eat my pussy!" Sakura cried over and over.

Karin ignored Sakura's protests as she shoved her tongue deep into Sakura's pussy. Karin let out a loud "Mmm" sound when she first tasted Sakura's juices.

'It tastes like cherries!' Karin thought happily as she nipped at Sakura's inner thigh and licked Sakura's swelling pussy lips before popping Sakura's clit, ring and all, into her mouth. While she was sucking on Sakura's clit she took one hand and placed her long fingernails into Sakura's pussy rings. Pushing Sakura's lips apart with that hand. Karin brought her other hand up and started to pump her fingers in and out of Sakura's tight pussy while still licking and sucking at her large clit. All too soon Sakura's cries of protest became cries of pleasure.

"I want you to eat my pussy!" Sakura moaned as she felt the last of her old self burst like a gum bubble. Sakura began to play with and pinch her nipple while bucking her hip to the rhythm of Karin finger.

Karin grinned to herself. Happy that she had made her BFF realize that she was a stupid tart and how fun it was. Not slowing down at all was fun for her. Karin moved so her pussy was right atop of Sakura face. Sakura only took a single look at the dripping wet pussy with it's two shiny rings for a second before she fiercely began to eat Karin out.

Knowing that she was close to cumming. Sakura brushed her hands over Karin's big round ass. She grazed a long fingernail around Karin's butthole before shoveling a finger as deep as she could. This caused Karin to give out a loud gasp. Sakura giggled as she continued to shove her finger in and out of the tight hole.

Karin let out a deep moan as Sakura added another finger. Grabbing Sakura leg's and tightening her leg around Sakura's head. Karin threw her weight to her left making both girls turn onto their sides. Sakura felt lustful shiver run up though her body as she felt Karin's long fingers begin to probe her bubble butt.

Both girl came together with earth shattering orgasms that overwhelmed their senses with white light and noise. The tidal wave of ecstasy and pleasure ripping though their bodies. Once the storm of pleasure passed Sakura and Karin pulled apart, their sticky, sweaty bodies. Laying on their back, side by side and their fake chests rising up and down heavily as they tried to catch their breath.

"See! Isn't that like the kewlest! It's totally better to be a dumb and horny bimbo Kunoichi than like a smart and boring old ninja." panted Karin as she let the cool air of the room cool down her sweat soaked body.

"You are sooo right! All those nasty thoughts are like gone. And I feel sooo sexy and sooo horny now. Oh, Karin-chan, you are like the kewlest BFF of the whole wide worldthingie!" giggled Sakura as she got to her feet only to all most fall down again due to her legs still be weak from the mind blowing orgasm.

Sakura peeled off her sweaty latex tubetop letting it fall to the floor. Karin giggle at her friend as Sakura wiggle her shiny sexy body over to the scroll. Picking it up like it was some sort dirty dead animal.

"We like don't need this stupid word thing any more. "Sakura giggle as she dropped it into a small waste can. Karin giggled at her agreement as she was having some trouble taking off her sweat-covered top. Letting her fake tits bounce wildly once she pulled it over her head.

"Like giggle what do you want to do now?" asked Karin as she threw her halter top to the side.

"Uumm. Oh I know giggle! Let's look in that other bag the nice sexy lady gave us. It may be some more hot outfits we can try on or something kewl" answered Sakura as she strutted over to the bag.

"Oookkkk!" called Karin as she bounced over to stand beside her BFF. Both bimbo gave out a loud joyful squeal as they saw what was in the bag.

"Toys!"

Dumped the contents of the bag onto the floor. Sakura and Karin licked their lips hungrily as they look over the dozens of sexy toys that now lay out for them. About half of them were dildos of all shape's and size's. While the other were very large vibrators, anal beads, and other odd sex toys. The smallest being the same size as the large man's dick while the largest by far was a yard long double headed dildo.

"Like what do you what to play with first?" purred Sakura as she could feel herself growing wet and horny again from just looking at all of the wonderful sexy toys.

"Oh I want to play with this first." cooed Karin as she lift an anal bead with eight beads. All of a little smaller then her fist. Handing it over to Sakura. Karin crawled onto the bed. Resting her head on her tit she stuck her ass up in the air. Using her hands. Karin pulled her fat ass apart showing her butt hole which was now a little swollen and a dark pink color.

Sakura giggled as Karin wiggled her ass. Rubbing the anal beads against she pussy tell they were slick with her juice. Sakura crawled over to Karin and slow push the beads into her tight ass. Her ass easy give way for the large round beads as if she had done it a hundred time before. Karin mewed as Sakura pushed one bead after the another into her ass before pulling it out again. Sakura enjoyed watching Karin beg to pull the bead out faster, but after doing it several times and two orgasms Sakura felt to horny to keep going.

"My turn!' Sakura announced as she push another bead into Karin's ass. Leaven two of the bead to hang out of her big booty.

Moving to the head of the bed. Sakura placed her back against the headboard and spread her legs wide. Sakura grasp both of her pussy rings and spread her pussy apart so Karin could easy see how wet and needy she was. Grapping a foot and half long black dildo and gave it a few good long licks. Karin moved over to Sakura.

"Ready?" purred Karin as she placed the large dildo head against Sakura waiting pussy. Sakura answered by giving her a messy kiss. Taking this as a yes Karin shoved the dildo deep within Sakura's snatch, causing her to gasp at the feeling. Karin began slowly withdrawing and twisting the dildo, then rapidly shoved it back in. Faster and faster each time. Making Sakura moan louder and louder until she was screaming Karin's name. Pulling the dildo until it was just barely in, Karin shoved it back in with all her strength, causing Sakura to throw her head back in a wordless scream as she came.

Both of them were now panting heavy. Sakura and Karin gave each other lustful grins before reach for more toys to play with. They used each toy in every way their lust driven minds could come up with. Occasionally someone would come to look through the still open door to see who was doing all the screaming and moaning.

Most of the time Sakura and Karin did not notice them as they were to busy fucking out what little brain they had left. But both stop what they were doing when they heard a voice call out to them.

"Looks like the two dumb skanks started to have fun with out us."

Sakura and Karin turned there head to stare dumbly as Evaine, Wick, and Talon walk in to the room, With Swain behind them closing the door. Evaine took a quick look around the room before smile wickedly at the two slutty Kunoichi.

"I said it will not be hard to find a pair of fucking whores like you two. Now time for some real fun"

Karin and Sakura did not hear her do to all there focus being on the large stiff the guys where sporting. Evaine wicked smile grow as she saw where they staring at.

"Oh do you what this?" Evaine ask sweetly as she cup the large bulge in Talon pants. Both girls hungrily nod there heads yes. Knowing that toy's were fun and much bigger then a real dick. Both girls felt a burning need for real cock inside them. Plus it gave out yummy cum. Sakura and Karin begin to get off the bed but Evaine hold out her hand stopping them.

"Before you can get some you have to put on a show for us with some of those great toys you have. You now to show how much you what it." As they open there mouth to complain. Evaine add" Or we can leave and you two will not get any delicious cocks or a sweet pussy from us."

At this Evaine and the guys turn to leave.

"No wait! We will do it!" shouted Sakura and Karin at the same time. Neither of them saw the evil smirk on Evaine face as they quickly got off the bed. Leave the yard long double headed dildo they had been fucking each other with on it. As Karin and Sakura walk around the room looking for the best toys for the show. They made sheer that the guys would get a clear view of there dripping pussy and tight ass holes. As well as shaking there huge boobs and large bubble butts a bit more as they walk. In hope they the guys would just fuck them but the guys did not move a muscle tell they had gone back to the bed with arms filled with toys they had pick out.

"Now get on the bed." order Evaine. Scattering the toys around the bed so they can easily reach them. Karin and Sakura got on the bed as they were told.

Talon was the first to move over to the bed. As he walk he made a few hand sign and with a puff of smoke made a clones of him self. Each of them dropping there pants. Showing off the 9in thick boners they had as they took a spot at the edge of the bed.

Wick was the next. Dropping his pants so his 11in thin cock bounce free before walk over. Make also a clone as he stand at the side of the bed.

"He! I'm longer."

"Yeah like a toothpick"

Swain roll his eye at the other two comments as he simple walk over to the foot of the bed.

"Quality over quantity boys." Swain said. The other two jaws drop as he let his huge 13in cock free from his pants.

Karin and Sakura could fill the need to have some cocks in side them grow stronger as they look at the half naked guys around them but as they reach out for one of the boys dicks. They would poll away leaving the girls to pout.

"Tisk tisk Not yet you two. You still have to give us a show remember." Evaine said as she wiggle her finger back and forth. Having all ready taking off her bang and had drag a chair over to the side of the bed.

"Now lets see how much you what it." Evaine said opening her leg wide so Sakura and Karin could easy see her clean shave pussy.

Why Karin was to busy trying to look at the pussy and cocks at once to hear her. Sakura on the other hand quickly reach out for one the toys they had pick out. Grasping a monstrosities two foot dildo that barely let her finger nail touch when she took it by two hands. Sakura begin to rub it between her large fake tits. Letting out a deep moan as the bump surface of the toy rub against her sensuality flesh.

At this Karin realize that all eyes where on Sakura. Not what to miss the chance to get some tasted dicks and yummy pussy. Karin grab a anal bead that had 9 beads that look more like a bumble ball then real beads. Lay on her back and left her ass into the air so the Talon's got a clear view.

"I um hope you giggle like what you see. As this giggle tiny toy we not sa..sati make me fill as good as your hard thick giggle cocks would." purr Karin as she gave them her best sexy smile before slowly pushing the first anal bead into her tight butt hole.

Falling Karin led. Sakura said turn on to her stomach and thrust her bubble butt into the air. Turning her head and gave a wink to the two Wicks as she begin to shove as much of the giant dildo into her ass as she could.

"Holy crap they really are fuck dolls." said Talon in aww as he watch the Karin shove let another one of the oversize bead into her all ready stretch ass hole.

"No shit." answer one of the Wicks as he begin to stroke his throbbing dick. Not taking his eyes off as Sakura push the very large dildo even further in side her.

Swain just folded his arm across his chest as Karin and Sakura begin to pant heavily from there strain ass but they continued shove the ridiculous large toys deeper.

"Not bad but you have to try harder then that if you what to be fuck for real." Evaine said as both girls collapse onto the bed from the pain and pleasure of have there ass stretch to there limits. Karin had got six of the huge beads inside her with half of the seven one hanging out her butt hole. Why Sakura had shoved three fourth of the monstrosities dildo before it become to much for her. Both girls ass lips where extremely red and swollen from use. Even there belly had swell out a bit to having the giant toys so far in side them

"Agree. We saw how well you can take it up the back. Now show use how well you can take it up the front. " said Swain lift up two identical inflatable dildos.

Look at the Wick's and Talon's rubbing there dick as well the pre cum that have begin to leak out. Karin and Sakura quickly snatch the toys from Swain hands.

With the dildos in hand. Sakura and Karin turn to face each other. Giving each other a sexy smile they move closer to each for a deep kiss. As they kiss they rub the bodies together. Let out deep moans at there nipples rub against each other. Letting there free hand move across there body's. Pitching and groping what ever they can get there hands on. Some time there hand would move to the toy in the other one ass to give it a sharp turn or try to shove it in a bit more. Making the other gasp out in pain and pleasure.

Karin and Sakura part to catch there breaths. They giggle at each other as there lipstick had begin to smudge. Making them look even more whorish then before.

As they more in for another kiss. Karin and Sakura begin brush the inflatable dildos between each other tits before move them down to there cunts. When the dildos move across there soak wet pusses Both girl let out another burst of giggles before shoving the toys deeply into there waiting snatch's.

When the dildo's where deeply lodge in there wet cunts and with out breaking there kiss. The bimbo's blindly felt for the inflatable dildos pumps. As soon as there hands felt the pumps. The bimbo's begin to inflate the dildos. There moans and panting growing louder as there all ready swollen belly begin to expand even more outward.

The Wick's and Talon's encourage them to inflate the dildos bigger as they stroke them self even hard. Evaine and Swain had begin to lost some of there composure as they continued to watch Karin and Sakura's belly grow out. Both pant loudly with the strain of not touching there sex. Will a curse Evaine shove three finger into her dripping cunt. Swain gave her a small smirk before roughly grabbing his cock and begin to stroke it.

Sakura and Karin both look several months pregnant when they finely stop pump. Falling on to there backs. They bathed in the feeling of having there pussy and ass so full. But Evaine and the guys still rooted for more. Be so close to coming and enjoy the felling of be so slutty in front of people. Karin and Sakura begin to edge look for all of the vibrator bullet they had pick up.

When they had find all of the vibrator bullet they could find on the bed. Sakura and Karin move to the head of the bed and prout them self up with the pillows. They then spread there leg as wide as they could and started to push the bullets into there all ready stuff staches. With a bit of squirming they were able to each fit four of the bullet into there cunts. In a stroke of genius Karin and Sakura us there nipple rings to hold the rest of the bullets tightly against there nipples.

With all of the bullet in place. Sakura grab the remote with her left hand; She turn it up as high as it will go. They screech in pleasure as the vibrator come to live. Causing them wiggle and moan as the bullets send joyfully waves through out there body's. With a mind of it own Sakura's right hand grasp the yard long double head dildo they had be playing with before. Bring the toy closer to her face. Sakura begin to suck and lick one of the heads why Karin move so there side touch and there leg intertwining. Taking both pump in each hand. Karin started deep throating the other head of the long dildo.

This was to much for the guys. All most as one they cum sending ropes of whitish fluids flying all over the bed. Sending Sakura and Karin into a mind blowing orgasm that made the first one they had that night fill like nothing in comparison. There eyes roll into the back of there tell there eye were all most fully white. Why there mouths open wide and there tongues hanging out as cum rain down on them thick streams. Covering them from head to toe in warm thick semen.

"Ffffuuuccck!" shouted Evaine as she come as well from watching the scene in front of her. Evaine lean against the wall as she ride out her orgasm.

The only sound in the room was two puff as the clones disappear and heave breathing as ever ones came down from there orgasm.

"I got to say that was some show though I would have love to see them try to use the butt plugs as well." said Swain when he catch his breath. Nodding his head toward the two large plugs the girl did not use that were on the bed. Wick and Talon nod there heads in agreement.

"Ha that was just the fucking open act. Now time for this skanks to put on the main show." said Evaine licking her lips. The guys just smile wickedly as the roughly pull out the toys before forceful fucking the two slutty Kunoichi.

Karin and Sakura just giggle joyful as they were use as the fuck dolls they had become.


	3. EPILOGUE

"Well dame! That had to be the best fucking night I had in a long time!" said Evaine as she step out of the bathroom after taking a shower. She had put on Sakura old shirt and Karin's old shorts. Having thought they were left there by some one else.

Evanine look around the room as she towel her hair. The guys have left to get some thing to eat some time ago why she was in the shower. Leaving Evaine alone with Sakura and Karin. She could not help by smile as she look at the two bimbos. Karin was on the bed licking the cum off of a dildo why Sakura was laying on the floor with a dieing vibrator in her pussy. Both of them were still cover in cum and had blissful but tired look on there faces.

"I wish you two cunts where not so brain dead. As I would love to leave you whores a number so we can do this again." said Evaine as she drop the towel on the floor why she walk towards the door.

"I'll just have to find you two again later." Evaine whisper to her self as she open the door but turn to look at Karin and Sakura one more time.

"Oh yes. We'll definitely have to do this again." Evaine said licking her lips before walking out of the room. Neither Sakura or Karin move a move a muscle as Evaine shut the door. Both still bathing in there afterglow from the night. It was some time tell Karin prop her self up with her elbow to look at Sakura.

"That was like, totally awesome." Karin giggled tiredly as she finish licking the cum off the dildo. Her hair had fell out of it ponytail and now lay matted and soak with sweat and other body fluids.

" Like totally. We have to go back and like say thank to that nice lady." Sakura giggled as she dropped the dead vibrator she had just pulled out of her raw pussy before crawling onto the drenched bed and nestling close to Karin using her fake boob as a sort of pillow.

"I agree but not before some sleep. We did a lot of fucking last night." Karin said as she nestled herself just as close as Sakura. Brushing her hand though Sakura's hair, which was now only in one pigtail as the other one had come undone some time in the night. Karin lightly pushed her leg against the other girl's pussy, Sakura smiled weakly at this before doing the same.

"You know what the best part about being sexy dumb tarts?" ask Karin as her heavily made up eyelids begin to close.

"Mmm?" ask Sakura as she began to suck her thumb like a small child.

"Ino, Tenten, and Temari can never call us boring again."

Both bimbos giggled at this as they fell asleep. Dreaming how much fun they were going to have in there new lives as Bimbo Kunoichi.

* * *

Well that is it. I now it was not that good but I hope ever one like it.

If you wish to see two image base off this story. Please just send me a PM. That said they are Rated 18. So dont ask if you think you will not like it.


End file.
